


It's All in the Cards- Page of Wands/ 3 of Pentacles/ 8 of Wands

by mphelmsman



Series: It's all in the Cards [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF John, First Kiss, John Loves Sherlock, John Takes Care Of Sherlock, M/M, Post-His Last Vow, Post-Season/Series 03, Protective John, Sherlock Is Not Okay, Sherlock Loves John, Smart John, Tarot, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:57:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4389146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mphelmsman/pseuds/mphelmsman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And old antagonist spurs John to look at the truth of himself and breaks the barriers between him and Sherlock. Time for a change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All in the Cards- Page of Wands/ 3 of Pentacles/ 8 of Wands

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Letters from Sussex - Draft](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4147626) by [sussexbound (SamanthaLenore)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaLenore/pseuds/sussexbound). 



> This part will be far more understandable if you read the parts before it. I started this as a series of one shots but as you can see it didn't stay that way long. 
> 
> Also as you can see the first card I pulled today brought to mind a character I wasn't even considering yesterday. So I pulled two more cards to help me find my way and I think it worked. You guys can judge.

**_ Page of Wands _ **

 

**_ The Page of wands is a 'court' card (the others being Knight, King and Queen of each suit) and usually represents a person who is influencing the events currently in progress. Wands are the suit of communication and also represents the element of fire, all kinds of fire including the fire of of emotions, and as such indicates a very volatile situation. All the Page cards indicate a younger person or at least one that is inexperianced in the realm represented by that suit. With the card reversed it is indicative that there is younger person around who is using their talent with communications and emotional appeal in a destructive rather than a constructive fashion. _ **

 

**_ Three of Pentacles  _ **

 

**_ Three of pentacles speaks of new beginnings in the area of the physical and in specific that of one’s profession or home life. It is often called the mason card or the apprentice card because it indicates learning a new skill set or beginning a new career. It also speaks to the joy of those who find they are entering finally into a profession that fits them completely. This is a card for any who take the courage to find their true vocation instead of just the one most likely to pay the bills. _ **

 

**_ Eight of Wands _ **

 

**_ Eight of wands speaks directly of an action that takes an enormous amount of courage; the courage to channel one's emotions into words and let them out into the universe. It can be as simple as speaking of one’s heart finally but more often speaks of letting them out to a wider audience. This is the card of the author sending out a completed novel to a publisher or any other public forum. The danger in this card is that once those emotions are out there other people can do all kinds of things with them.  _ **

  
  
  


That day Sherlock woke John early, there was a case and it had the flavor of something that might have been planned by Moriarty. John dressed quickly and they were out the door in moments. They did not hail a cab, rather one of the fleet of black cars pulled up as they stepped on the sidewalk. Sherlock had frowned but had not vocally objected to being ushered into it.

 

As they slid smoothly through traffic John looked at Sherlock questioningly. "Part of the arrangement," the detective said in a low, soft tones, "I have to be under direct observation at all times."

 

"So you....aren't pardoned." John had said grimly but unsurprised. He knew it couldn't be that easy.

 

"No," Sherlock said his voice as soft as a snowflake falling to Earth. "Perhaps if we can find Moriarty or whoever was behind that broadcast I might..."

 

"And you might not, the government may put you right back on that plane as finish. Christ!" The curse burst from John's lips. He had not thought that shadow still loomed over them and he was disgusted that the government of his own nation could use this extraordinary man like bait for Moriarty’s trap. 

 

They sat in the car, each looking out their respective window, with John sunk in anger against the world that seemed to always be taking Sherlock away from him. He almost didn't hear Sherlock when the man said, "I am sorry, John. So very sorry." 

 

John looked in surprise at his friend and saw that indeed Sherlock seemed sunk in guilt, "Why are  you  sorry. You aren't exactly eager for that mission in Eastern Europe. I know you don't want to go back."

 

Sherlock wrinkled in slight confusion at John's fierce tone. "I am sorry that you feel you have to separate yourself from your wife and child to guard their safety."

 

"What!" the word burst out of John's mouth, he couldn't believe the detective hadn't known from the second John had arrived at 221B that the doctor chosen to remain there as long as Sherlock wanted him. He turned to the younger man and finally let himself see his friend clearly. Sherlock looked like he hadn't slept a night through for a long time. He had been eating every time John had placed food in front of him. In fact, he had been doing anything that John even suggested he do, and John hadn't let himself realize how odd that was until now. He started to ask about it but they arrived at the crime scene and Sherlock was out of the car before John could open his mouth.

 

Lestrade looked unutterably relieved to see John approach at Sherlock's side, more relieved to see John in fact than to see the man who could solve the case. So as the detective examined the body of a minor executive who oversaw a server farm that controlled some of the street screens that Moriarty had appeared on, John wandered over to the inspector hoping that he could find out why. "Greg," he said in greeting.

 

"Good to have you back." Lestrade said back, "At least he won't be muttering to an invisible you."

 

"Excuse me?" John asked.

 

Lestrade waved his hand at the younger man who was now examining the area around the corpse with the intensity Sherlock always brought to a case. "Since he got back every time he's been on a case and you weren't actually here he's been doing that. He called Molly by your name that one day she came out with him but it even happens when no one is close to him." Greg fiddled with the pen in his hand like he dearly wished it was a cigarette he could smoke, "It's like he always hears you in his head and..... from some of the things I heard the you that he hears isn't the kindest person."

 

John frowned at Sherlock worriedly as he considered this in light of Sherlock's almost submissive behavior over the last few days. And then he thought of how he had spoken to Sherlock since that night at the Landmark. John had been angry, understandably so, but had it impacted the younger man so much? Then he thought of how his father had never understood how his slurs and uncharitable comments had effected Harry and to a lesser extent John. "Oh God," John said, looking at the pavement and shutting his eyes in pain. John had demanded everything of the detective since his return. He had given it unstintingly and John had never questioned why. It was unbearable.

 

John was right on the verge of stepping over to the detective and dragging him to a place where they could actually talk for once, case be damned, when horribly familiar snide voice caught his attention. "So, Doctor Watson, you and hatman are at it again then?" and he turned to see Kitty Riley just beyond the police tape looking like a vulture who hovers over a dying man. "Could I have a quote about why you are currently living at Baker Street while your pregnant wife is alone in your newlywed digs?" She was dressed better than the last time he had saw her and she had a quite expensive pen recorder in her hand. The journalist was practically drooling in her eagerness to rake up some muck to splash them with. John had think fast.

 

"I found out that the government has been using Sherlock's skills for their own ends and I didn't think anyone should have to serve in that capacity without some support." John said and prayed that Mycroft wouldn't be waiting to arrest him under the Official Secrets Act when they got back to Baker Street. "Everyone knows now it was through your bungling that Moriarty specifically targeted the detective last time. You should know since you were his best tool for arranging Sherlock's public shame." John viscerally enjoyed the twist to Riley's features at that dig, "I didn't like that the British government were basically throwing my friend out there to be killed so I decided he wouldn't have to tackle this alone. You can quote me on  that ." Then John stepped away, catching the grin on Lestrade's face as he passed. Let the government try to 'disappear' Sherlock Holmes now. Sometimes fame could be a useful tool and there was nothing that newspapers loved more than dirt on the government.

 

After that the case went by in a blur. But this time John had carefully considered his former subconsciously abusive attitude. He praised Sherlock whenever he could find a good reason to and his heart ached at the moment of shocked surprise that stilled the man every time. He must have let his anger stain almost every word he exchanged with the man he could acknowledge now that he loved above all others. It could probably been explained by the painful situations that John had been in; wanting Sherlock but forcing himself to 'move on', however John refused to accept it any longer. No one deserved to be someone's emotional punching bag and certainly not the best and bravest man John had ever known. 

 

So one part of his mind concentrated on helping Sherlock solve the case that really became about a fatal love triangle. It was as if fate were giving the doctor a warning of what could still happen if he let himself be a coward. Sherlock could still slip through his fingers. But on another mental level he planned the far more important maneuver he needed to accomplish this very night. He needed to convince the most stubborn man of his acquaintance that he was loved....and loved by John Watson above *all* things.To hell with what the so called normal people of the world thought; he’d put 'John Watson loves Sherlock Holmes' as the banner on his blog if necessary to convince the world that there was no other place the John desired to be than at *his* detectives side and no other could take Sherlock's place in his heart. It was more than time.

 

Fortunately the case, once Sherlock got his teeth into it, was relatively easy and they got back to Baker Street before midnight. John also noticed in his amusement that they took a cab back; the government was lengthening their leash. Sherlock appeared a bit confused about it but John let his triumphant grin shine out so that it was easily deduced that it had been from his actions. 

 

"What did you do?" Sherlock asked as John took his coat to hang up. He was done letting Sherlock do everything for him.

 

"Did you notice Kitty Riley was at the scene?' John said lightly, "I gave her something better to chew on than the fact that I live at Baker Street."  John put a firmness under the word 'live' to try and start breaking down Sherlock's idea that this might only be a temporary position. He was not surprised when he turned to find the man he loved was frozen and blinking at him with a vacancy that let John know that great brain was off line for the moment. John swallowed against the vision of the last fact that had thrown Sherlock so much. How could he have not realized that it his own actions made Sherlock not even consider that John thought of him as a friend much less his best friend? Much less far more than that.

 

Well it was more than time for that to change as well so John stepped closer and while Sherlock remained frozen he carefully cupped a hand to that beautiful face and stroked a gentle thumb over one of those ridiculously attractive cheekbones. John set himself to wait all night if necessary for Sherlock to come back from the depths of his mind but at the gentle touch on his face he started minutely and then his gaze met John's. The doctor smiled, finally letting the love he felt show, "Back with me?" he asked softly. 

 

"John." It seemed the only thing the detective could say.

 

"That's me." he said and moved closer to settle an arm around the slim waist. It felt so good to finally touch him lovingly John couldn't comprehend why he had ever even contemplated another path. No other life could have been as rewarding as that of Sherlock's partner and hopefully lover. 

 

"What, "Sherlock cleared his throat nervously, "What are you doing?"

 

"What I should have done the night you came back." John said firmly, "You always said I was an idiot but I certainly proved it then; asking for a miracle and then being outraged when I got it. Yeah, had to be idiocy or momentary insanity." he murmured, nuzzling at Sherlock neck and feeling the tremors that flowed through the slim body he was finally holding in his arms. "I probably got it from my father. My mum was a much more understanding soul."

 

John," Sherlock gasped, still holding himself back, although John could tell how much it was costing him, "What about Mary? What about your  child ?"

 

"She shot you. Although it took me a while to realize it was you who spun her a story that I just might have been able to live with I finally did and knew that there was no way you could know for certain she hadn't actively tried to kill you. When I confronted her with it she admitted she wanted you dead. There's no tale you can spin to excuse that, Sherlock, don't even try." John kissed that endless and unbending neck, allowing his tongue to slip between his lips to finally taste. He was rewarded with a gasp and the whimper Sherlock tried to stifle. Oh yes, he was making progress now. 

 

Still Sherlock would not move to return John's embrace. That's okay, John could be patient while his detective put all the pieces in place, "But your.....your little girl?"

 

"I can't do anything until she's born but no child should have to be raised by two people who hate each other. Anyway," John pulled back and smiled into Sherlock's stunned expression, "I quite like the idea of a genius raising the next Watson child, maybe he can keep me from making some of the mistakes my father did."

 

Sherlock's bow shaped lips opened in unalloyed shock and John could no longer resist. He leaned up and kissed them with as much tenderness as his heart could hold. That turned out to be quite a lot so finally Sherlock Holmes' willpower broke underneath the onslaught. His arms came up around John and held him with the desperation of a drowning man. His kiss back was unskilled but not in any way innocent and John leaned further into it moaning with the intensity. Still exchanging kiss after kiss, John carefully steered Sherlock to the couch where he set himself to snog the detective into oblivion.

 

Sherlock threw himself into it with enthusiasm but John kept their embrace within certain bonds. When Sherlock felt that he moved away with a jerk. "You don't really want this." he tried to say but John silenced him with another long and loving kiss.

 

"There's a couple of things we need to do before we go farther." John said gently placing tiny kisses at Sherlock's hairline while his hand sunk into those curled that had tortured him with longing in a thousand fantasies. "First love, and yes you are  my love , how long has it been since you slept last?" Sherlock's silence was an eloquent testimony. "Right, so before we act on this I want you absolutely clear headed and that means well rested."

 

"But,"Sherlock protested but John was still ahead of him. Finally they were in a situation in which John could and should take the lead. He had been part of what had damaged Sherlock's mind so he needed to be the one to fix it.

 

"I know your sleep hasn't been very restful but I think you might be okay if I'm right there where you can find me when the nightmares come." He watched Sherlock's gaze drop from his in shame and knew he had hit dead in the black. Sherlock was probably having them every time he slept and they were probably mostly involving John in one way or another. 

 

"Don't you want me John?" Sherlock asked with the simplicity of a child. John considered he was very close to a childlike state in this area; probably very few had taken the time to see beyond the mask of consulting detective to discover the endlessly loving heart.

 

"I absolutely do want you in every way that I can have you. There is nothing I would not do for and with you now that I know for certain that you want me." he saw Sherlock swallow hard and smiled, "But all those things are going to need stamina." he grinned as the blinking started again and waited for Sherlock to come back 'online'. Then he let the grin and the passion that rose up in him like a fire show in his eyes. "So I think you might need at least one night's peaceful rest before you start your next experiment."

 

"Ex....experiment?" John felt a fierce joy that he had rendered that great brain practically speechless.

 

"Well, our experiment really. I want to see if it's actually possible to make someone pass out from an orgasm and I think you might want to see something similar."

 

"Orgasm?" John stifled his laughter and considered his plan good. Sherlock needed at least one night spent platonically in bed with him to even start to consider the complexities of sex. There were parts of John that disagreed with that position, he was achingly erect, but John would not have their first time be clouded by this confusion. Sherlock had to know viscerally that John wanted not just his body but the whole of him and one night's abstinence was a small price to pay.

 

"Oh yeah," John growled, letting his need show in his voice for a moment. "but first we sleep. I want to have a night when I absolutely know that you are safe in my arms and I want you to know it too. You haven't felt safe for a long time have you?"

 

Sherlock shook his head minutely, not able to look into John's face. "Not since..... I returned. I thought I would relax once I knew I was back at Baker Street but I couldn't seem to."

 

"Because you couldn't really feel safe without me guarding your back."

 

"Or being able to guard yours," Sherlock confessed, "I always wake up convinced you are in danger somewhere." 

 

"I probably was, sleeping next to an international assassin." John got up and pulled Sherlock to his feet, "But you are mine now and I'll rain hellfire down on anyone who tries to take you away from me." John let his protectiveness show clearly for once and he felt Sherlock's muscles relax. That more than confirmed that John was finally on the right path. This time he'd be damned if he strayed from protecting Sherlock from an unfeeling world. It was his true vocation.

 

He led Sherlock to the bedroom he had only entered once or twice and lovingly undressed him with caresses that calmed rather than enticed. John Watson had all sorts of experience with lovers in every kind of situation and he was grateful that he now could employ everything he had learned on the one who deserved it most. He gentled Sherlock into a restful position, climbed in after him, and exchanged soft kisses and caresses until the final bit of fear left the love of his life and Sherlock Holmes finally gave in to a weariness that was three years in the making. John wrapped his arms securely around the sleeping man and let himself drift off, plans for the next morning pleasantly assembled in his thoughts. Tomorrow was the start of their new life.....together. It was finally the right time.    


**Author's Note:**

> Loved the comments yesterday and I hope you find the sharp right turn this made as interesting as I do. This story is by no means over, there are a lot of threads left hanging in the breeze. I hope you'll stay with me on this ride until the end.
> 
> I'm almost certain that the rating is going to go up from here. But only the cards can tell......


End file.
